A Sense of Revenge
by DevlinV1
Summary: [FIN:2004:Slash and RAPE] Shannon is barely functioning after the abuse he endured from Matt Hardy. After a chance encounter in a cafe, Shannon decides to take his anger out on Jeff... the perfect revenge.


**A Sense of Revenge**

**By Archangel**

Today was not a good day to be in the presence of Shannon Moore. Not that the past few months had been much a pleasure to be near him either, but today he seemed particularly cruel. I know what you're all thinking. Why would Shannon be cruel? When had he ever been cruel? Well, you don't know him as well as I know him. Who am I? Only his best friend, Jeff Hardy. Remember me? No, you probably don't unless you were a fan who didn't turn your back on me when I decided I'd rather kill myself than deal with wrestling anymore.

You may be happy to know I've made my comeback. Shannon and I are teaming together to form a tag team to rival the power of the Hardy Boyz. I'm not sure what we'll call ourselves yet, but it'll probably have something to do with my old 'Imagi-Nation' thing and Shannon's newfound psychotic personality.

Yes, I said psychotic. You saw all those tattoos and the black streaks in his hair right? And you saw how Heyman, Lesnar, A-Train, and others made him into their personal training dummy. Things like that can take a toll on a person. Especially when it seems to go on and on through a lifetime of pain and misery. My poor baby Shannon. He was always being picked on and beaten up for his size when we were kids. Then he grew up and got into the business and he was still abused and used by most of the people around him. It got to it's worst point when my own brother, Matt, decided that Shannon should be his bitch. I still want to choke him for that, but he's my brother and no matter how hard I try not to I will always love him. So I just get stiff with him whenever he comes home and asks for a sparring partner. Heh, that's fun.

But as I was trying to say, Matt took Shannon on as his little tag partner in a way, teaching him 'Mattitude.' Frankly, I think 'Mattitude' could use a good ass stomping. But Shannon liked it and he liked being able to hang around with Matt all the time. In fact I think Shannon was starting to fall for my big brother. That wouldn't have bothered me even though I am crushing on Shannon myself. He and Matt looked good together. Until Matt started getting vicious and abusive. I still don't know why Shannon took that from him for so long. He may not have been able to win in a fight against Matt, but he should've at least tried a little harder. Either way he finally escaped in the end, but to what? He went from being the rotten bitch of one man to being a bitch to almost everyone.

And over the time that all of that happened to him, as he explained it to me once, a sort of pressure started to build up in his mind. I know precisely what he means by this. Try imagining having a migraine the size of the country that keeps getting worse every single day. If you want a visual comparison, blow up a balloon until it explodes. Shannon's balloon burst not long before Wrestlemania XX. In fact it was the day that he was told he wouldn't be on the show at all, not even in a backstage vignette. He was infuriated. I'm actually glad I wasn't there to see it, but half of me kinda gets a kick out of hearing about it. Apparently he had completely trashed the meeting room at WWE Headquarters. He'd snapped. Watch the balloon pop.

It was a week later that they called me and begged me to come back to take care of Shannon. He'd been on a rampage, attacking the guys that had tried to nearly kill him in the ring, and making a big mess of everything. I'm surprised that they didn't just can him. Odd huh? Shannon likes to think that they're too afraid of him to fire him now. Maybe he's right. Because as it is I've returned to wrestling without much an actual interest in it, but have been given the job of being Shannon's keeper. Not much effort in the task, though. My simply being here with him seems to have helped greatly.

Until today that is. I know why, too. We ran into Matt today. Of all the millions of places Matt could've been today, he happened to be in Memphis while on his way to Nashville. And as if he has freaking radar attached to either Shannon or I, he walked right into the restaurant where Shannon and I were eating lunch. I couldn't believe my eyes when I happened to look up from my sandwich and saw Matt staring back at me in total shock. Of course he instantly yelled my name, a wonderful smile coming to his face, and started over. But then Shannon turned around to look at him. Matt hadn't noticed him there. It was too late to walk away now, though, so he came up to our booth.

"Hey guys. Small world, huh?"

"Highly ironic, too," Shannon said with a cold tone.

Matt gave him a nervous glance, but slid into the booth next to me anyway and gave me a one armed hug. It had been a while since I'd seen him so I hugged him back a little awkwardly. We chatted a little bit, finding out what was going on with each other and how the hell he had ended up meeting us. Just a quick catch up. Then Matt made the mistake of trying to talk to Shannon. In fact he tried to apologize for the way he had treated him. I think I all but ducked under the table as soon as I heard Matt's first sentence.

"Listen Shan. Ah know ya completely hate me now, but…"

Yep, that was all it took. I moved quickly to the side as Shannon reached out and snatched Matt by the throat. He pulled Matt out of his seat, snarling and growling at him like an animal, but only shoved him to the floor. He said something like 'get the fuck out' and Matt scrambled away with the most terrified expression I'd ever seen on him. Yeah, did I mention Shannon's a lot stronger than he used to be? Matt's neck had a blazing red handprint on it from Shannon squeezing so hard. Then it was as if nothing had happened. Shannon sat back down and went back to eating, I resumed making my grilled cheese disappear. But it wasn't completely normal. He and I didn't speak a word to each other until we returned to our hotel room. Then I got to sit there and listen to him while he ranted and screamed about how arrogant Matt is, about how he had no right to apologize after the things he'd done, and about how much Shannon wanted to kill him. I listened to it all. I didn't try to stop him even when he swiped all of our possessions from the dresser and sent them flying into the wall. I let him go on. I think it was a mistake to do so.

He was finally starting to calm down I think when he turned his eyes on me. I was sitting quietly on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. I looked up at him because he had gone silent. The look that I saw in his eyes I had seen many a time before, but never directed at me. His eyes were narrowed, the right one twitching occasionally, and his lips were pursed angrily. I arched a brow at him.

"Uh, Shan, why're ya lookin' at me like that?"

"Yer his brother and ya never tried to stop 'im."

"What am ah s'posed to do? Ah live in Cameron and you guys are travelin' all the time."

"You… Jeff, ah swear to God…" He clenched his fists with held back rage. "Ya could've at least talked to 'im."

"Baby, ah tried to do things like that. He never listened."

That was when Shannon lunged for me, grabbing me by the ankles and yanking me down to the end of the bed. My eyes had to be wide with panic as I looked up at him. He leaned over me with those same twitchy narrow eyes, but he was panting slightly. He looked so hot like that, but I mentally smacked myself for that thought. It definitely wasn't the time to be thinking about things like that. Or maybe it was? I didn't know what to think when he suddenly grabbed my shirt and tore it open. And I mean he actually ripped it; it wasn't some button up deal that's easy to destroy. Then his mouth was upon my skin, suckling at my collar bone and working it's way down quickly. I barely had time to gasp before my pants were yanked to my ankles, my underwear following quickly after, and my body was being yanked into a different position. My knees hit the floor in front of the bed and I was shoved face first into it. I struggled under Shannon's hand as he held me down. Then I heard a distinct sound that I've heard so many times in my life I think I could recognize it from a mile away. Shannon was unbuckling his belt. Not that I was surprised. I mean why else would I be on my knees with my pants down? The fact that he was so angry at that moment was what truly worried me.

"Shannon! Shan, stop! Ah'm not Matt!"

"Ah know that," he growled near my ear, "but yer the closest thing ah got."

Before I could say another word he pried my mouth open with one hand and forced his first two fingers past my lips. At least he was going to be considerate enough to prepare me a little. For my own sake I sucked and licked at his fingers while he ran his other hand over my body, scratching at me now and then with purposeful intent to cause pain.

Yes, I know. I'm not fighting him off. Think about it, though. If I fought what would happen? He'd be even more mad. And what would happen to me? I'd get hurt even more so than I will be. So maybe it seems odd or even cowardly to lie here and take it, but who knows. I might enjoy it. And even if I don't get much pleasure out of it, it'd be better than struggling and getting ripped a new one. Literally.

He pulled his fingers from my mouth, pressing them into me without much care as to how rough he was. I grit my teeth and tried to force my body to relax. It wasn't going to happen, though. I knew it wasn't. I was too worried about what may happen to me at the hands of Shannon's rage. He pulled his hand away from me far too soon. And the yell of pain that came from my lips as he shoved his full length inside echoed loud even in the small hotel room. No doubt that our neighbors on either side heard me. Question was if they heard the moan that Shannon gave at hearing my agony. I certainly heard it and it chilled me to the bone. I was definitely having second thoughts about not fighting back, but I was already done for. There was no hope for me now. He grabbed my shoulders with both hands to pull me back as he pushed as far into me as he could. I squirmed a bit to pull away, but I learned quickly that I was going to have to ride this out without a single protest. He slapped the back of my head then grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head back. I almost didn't hear him over my own cry.

"Don't ya dare pull away from me, Matty. It's time ya learned what ah felt all those times ah was in this position."

Oh god. Matt did this to him? No. No, he has to be delusional. Hell, he just called me Matty! He slammed my face back down onto the bed and grabbed onto my hips instead, starting up a quick pace that usually wouldn't have bothered me if I wasn't scared to death and tensed up from head to toe. My body was already on fire from being stretched too far and being too dry to handle such treatment. Every powerful thrust of Shannon's hips threatened to tear my flesh. I screamed at my torture, clawing at the bed as if it could do me any good, and tears coursed trails over my face.

"Shannon, stop! Please God stop!" His first response was groan of rapture loud enough to rival my shrieks. "Shannon!"

"That's right, Matty. Keep right on screamin' for me," came an answer at last, his voice thick with lust.

"Ah'm not Matt! It's me Jeff! Shan, ah'm not Matty!"

All I got for that was a vicious punch into my ribcage. A second later fingernails raked down my back deep enough to draw blood, which ran in rivulets over my skin. I finally buried my face in the blankets that covered the bed so my cries would be muffled. I didn't want Shannon to get accused of rape. Even with all my protests, I would never want anything like that to happen. And I had allowed it at first. I don't think changing your mind in the middle of it justifies rape anyway.

Thankfully my torment didn't last much longer. The overwhelming pleasure Shannon gained from finally breaking his ex-mentor took hold of him. He forgot about causing me pain. He simply clung to my limp and exhausted form and rode out an orgasm powerful enough that he put my yells of protest to shame. Then his body collapsed on top of mine, both of us panting hard and covered in sweat. Of course, part of mine was running off with a pink tint from my wounds. I was relieved when Shannon finally pushed himself back up. I heard him gasp as he realized what he had done.

"Jeff? Oh my God, Jeff, are ya okay?"

"Yeah. Surprisingly, yeah. Aside from my back ah'm fine." It was the truth, too. Well, my head was pounding and I was aching and sore down below, but nothing that wouldn't have been caused by a normal rough ride. "Ah know ya needed that."

"Yeah. Ah did, but ah'm so sorry. Ah didn't mean to hurt ya so bad," he whispered near my ear.

"It's just my back. Ah'm alright. Really."

I smiled at him despite the shaking I still felt inside. His eyes met mine, those wild green pools looking more at peace than they had in a long time. I knew that my injuries would heal easily. Even though I'd been afraid, I know that I wasn't traumatized or anything. So it was worth it. Just to see that satisfied look on his face, that sweet smile that graced his features, and to know that some of his inner demons had been laid to rest… I'd do it all again. I'd let him do me worse than this if it could soothe his hurt.

"Ah love you," he whispered.

"Ah love ya too, baby."

"Looks like ya love me more than ah ever thought! Ah just can't believe ya didn't fight me off."

"Ah tried at first, but ah changed my mind. Ah knew ah'd be okay." I slowly sat up straight, trying to pull at least my underwear back up. "Just help me clean up and take care of my scratches."

Shannon nodded and helped me to my feet, having to support me as we made our way into the bathroom. He insisted on giving me a bath to help soothe the pain further south. So he drew me a bath and took care of all the wounds he'd inflicted. He showed more tenderness and caring than I'd ever seen from him. In fact he took care of me for the rest of the night, babying me like a sick child. Somehow I know that our relationship is better for it. Amazing really. I had to nearly be raped in order to make things better for us. But it wasn't me that had gone through all of that in Shannon's mind.

In the depths and darkness that consumed him there was now a shred of light. He had raped Matt. That was what he needed. He needed to get revenge on Matt for all that had taken place between them. And even though it hadn't been real, and he would never actually commit the real crime, it gave him a sense of closure. A sense of revenge, if you will.

**The End**

_Legalities: Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


End file.
